


Lightning in a Bottle

by Chajingjing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Airport Setting, Alcohol use obviously, Bartender Jaehwan, Implied Sexual Content but nothing explicit, M/M, Pilot Hakyeon, Slice of Life, mostly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chajingjing/pseuds/Chajingjing
Summary: Lee Jaehwan, airport bartender, is unhappy but at home in his routine. Over time, he finds himself increasingly drawn to his favorite customer: a free-spirited pilot by the name of Cha Hakyeon.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is kind of a... mid length one-shot I guess, but I decided to upload it in two or three chapters as I'm still tweaking the ending. I've never written this pair before so I hope you enjoy! The ending should be up within a week, but in the meantime any feedback is appreciated <3
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading!!

**1.**

Lee Jaehwan didn’t much care for his job. Bartending in an airport was different in ways he hadn’t anticipated. No happy hour, no last call… time was fluid here. In limbo. Much like the weary eyed foreigner fumbling with his wallet in front of him.

“Whiskey,” he ordered in accented Korean, pointing behind Jaehwan at a bottle of Jim Beam. “On the rocks.”

Jaehwan nodded and dried off his hands, pushing his sleeves further up around his elbows. He filled a short glass with ice then poured the amber alcohol with a measured eye. The man smiled in thanks as he handed over his card and Jaehwan watched him walk towards the bar’s wide windows. The tables there were small, designed for the solitary business traveler-- another contrast from the crowded lounges he’d worked in previously. It was odd, how this space was so much brighter and open, yet infinitely more melancholy.

“Lee Jaehwan!” a warm voice at the bar’s open entrance broke into his thoughts. “The usual, please.”

Mood lifting, Jaehwan grabbed a large glass and mixed together a few choice spirits, grenadine and ice. He added a single wedge of lime then slid the cocktail over to the man sitting down across from him, tossing the jacket to his navy blue uniform next to him as he settled in. His nametag glittered in the afternoon sunlight, _ Cha Hakyeon _ spelled out in both Korean and English lettering.

“You’re going to have to give me a proper name for this… concoction one of these days,” Jaehwan thumbed at a damp towel in the guise of keeping busy.

“What, ‘the usual’ doesn’t do it for you?” Hakyeon laughed. He took a sip of the drink in question then grinned. “Why don’t you name it? You’re the only one who can make it correctly. Last time I tried to order it in the Korean Air suite they called me ‘particular.’”

Jaehwan snorted at the way Hakyeon’s eyes narrowed at the word. He would never say it to his face-- he _ liked _ Hakyeon-- but it wasn’t far from the truth. Despite the pilot’s friendly disposition, he had an edge to him that was vaguely intimidating. He was perceptive, analytical, and at times aloof. Jaehwan had no doubt others frequently wrote such a personality off as pretentious, but it was just Hakyeon’s way. Frankly, Jaehwan thought it suited him.

“And here I assumed you came by for the _ conversation _,” he sighed, feigning disappointment. Hakyeon shrugged and changed the subject.

“Slow day?”

“Yeah, summer’s winding down...”

“Your tip jar looks abysmal,” Hakyeon tapped the green bowl next to the cash register. Jaehwan brushed a stray curl from his forehead and looked down at the colorful collection of mixed currency.

“Care to fix that?” he nudged the bowl closer to the pilot, inch by inch, until the man rolled his eyes and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. He pulled out a few spare bills and dropped them inside. Jaehwan flashed him a victorious smile and returned the bowl to its place. “So, where to next?” he asked, idly wiping down an empty glass. “How was Beijing?”

“Hot,” Hakyeon scowled. “And smoggy. I have a non-stop to LA on Thursday-- long flight...”

“Mmm,” Jaehwan hummed as he listened to Hakyeon complain. No matter where his work took him, he always had _ something _ to say, but Jaehwan didn’t mind. He enjoyed the small view Hakyeon’s words gave him of foreign cities he’d likely never see.

“Well, I need to get going, and it seems you’ve got some fresh meat headed your way,” Hakyeon said, eyeing a trio of women entering the bar. He finished his drink in one long take and pushed his card across the counter. After Jaehwan processed his payment he pulled his jacket on, tucked his hat under his arm and gave the three women a playful salute-- walking back out into the terminal beyond just as suddenly as he’d arrived.

* * *

It was three weeks before Hakyeon graced Jaehwan with his presence again, but that was normal. During downtime he liked to watch the planes taxi back and forth along the tarmac outside the bar’s windows, wondering if Hakyeon was inside, the one controlling such a marvel in modern engineering. Still, he’d learned not to expect him to show up according to any semblance of a schedule. Sometimes he’d stop by twice in a weekend, then disappear for an equal amount of months. He did, however, have a knack for walking back into Jaehwan’s life again just when he’d all but faded from the forefront of his thoughts. Like a sudden shower on an otherwise sunny day.

“_ Miss me? _” the pilot whispered, leaning in to catch Jaehwan off guard while he mixed a tray of Manhattans for an excited group of bachelors at the center of the bar. Jaehwan almost dropped the shaker in his hand at the unexpected sound of Hakyeon’s voice. It was a Saturday night, and thanks to several storm-induced weather delays, uncharacteristically busy.

“H-Hakyeon!” he flushed at the way his voice cracked in surprise. “Let me just finish this order and--”

“Ssh,” Hakyeon laughed. He cocked his head towards the empty seat near the bar’s far end. “Take your time, I’ll be right over there.”

The man slipped away and Jaehwan shook his head. He finished the tray of Manhattans and pulled his new co-worker away from his spot at the register. “Sanghyuk--! Here, take this. For the group there in the middle.”

“Alright, alright!” Sanghyuk jerked his elbow from Jaehwan’s grip. “I _ got _it already!” he whined, one of the glasses wobbling precariously close to the edge as he took the tray from Jaehwan’s hands. Jaehwan poured two beers for an antsy couple next to him, then finally mixed Hakyeon’s cocktail, filling a ridged glass to the brim. He dropped the drink off along with an apologetic smile, but Hakyeon nodded and waved him on.

“Don’t worry about me. Do your thing, Jaehwan.”

When the bar finally began to empty out some forty minutes later, Jaehwan turned back towards the bar’s rear. He scanned the remaining stragglers for a blue uniform and pair of pleasantly rounded eyes, but as expected, Hakyeon was gone. Slumping his shoulders, he cleared the man’s empty glass and accompanying cash away. “Drop these off in the back and then you can clock out,” he muttered to an annoyed Sanghyuk. “I’ll cover the rest of the shift until Seoyoon shows up.”

“I was supposed to leave ten _ minutes _ ago,” the younger man complained, but added Hakyeon’s empty cup to the stack of dirty glass-wear in his arms. “Who was that, anyway?” he asked.

“Who was who?” Jaehwan walked towards the register.

“That pilot. He asked when your shift ended.”

Jaehwan looked up. “He-- What?”

“Oh,” Sanghyuk shrugged. “Sorry, I assumed you knew him.”

“No, I do-- I mean…” Jaehwan waved his co-worker away. “Nevermind. It’s fine.” He frowned and grabbed a broom, sweeping the floor with harsh, wide strokes. Who _ was _ Hakyeon to him, anyway? He didn’t know how to answer the question-- the man was more than an acquaintance, but could he really consider someone who just stopped by for an occasional drink a friend? Frustrated, he pushed the questions from his mind and bent further over his broom, continuing his work until he heard Seoyoon’s cheerful voice greet him. He rolled his shoulders and wiped his hands along his apron.

“Busy night?” she smiled, pulling her hair up into a fashionably messy knot and adjusting the collar of her blouse. Jaehwan nodded and turned back to the register, eager to clock out.

“Yeah, but only two tickets left open right now,” he pointed at the two slips of paper stacked next to him and nudged his nose towards their remaining customers. “Anything you need before I head out?”

“You’re in a hurry..." Seoyoon shook her head. “No, go ahead. I got it from here.”

“Thanks,” Jaehwan brushed off her comment and pulled his apron off as he walked around the bar’s counter and out into the terminal’s lobby. A few of the other cafes and to-go restaurants were closing for the night, but a fair amount of the scattered tables were still occupied. He hesitated, looking among the mix of passengers, flight attendants and other personnel. Just as he started to walk towards the terminal’s exit, he spotted Hakyeon’s trim uniform. The man was walking around the corner, a packaged sandwich in hand, hair ruffled as if he’d been outside. Jaehwan panicked, suddenly struck by the oddity of seeing him like this-- not as customer and employee with a long bartop between them, but two individuals.

“Hey!” Hakyeon spotted Jaehwan, stepping towards him with a smile. “You’re off work, perfect timing.” He unwrapped his sandwich. “I had to head over to Terminal 2 for one of these before Cafe Ami closed. Annoying, but worth it.”

Jaehwan nodded and watched Hakyeon take a bite and close his eyes. His cheeks were dusted pink, leftover warmth from his cocktail at the bar. Jaehwan wondered if he’d stopped anywhere else along the way to grab his coveted sandwich. It wouldn’t have surprised him. He could easily imagine Hakyeon flitting between multiple restaurants, bars or lounges in one night, letting his impulses guide him.

“Mmm,” Hakyeon turned around and sat down on the cold, silver bench behind them. “Want my other half?” 

“Sure,” Jaehwan relaxed and sat down, the pilot already pushing the rest of his late night dinner into his hands. He wasn’t hungry, but he welcomed the excuse to stay. Hakyeon seemed in no rush to leave either, crossing his legs and unbuttoning his uniform’s coat.

“Where’d you fly in from?”

“Singapore,” Hakyeon answered. “I have a quick turn around too, Jeju in the morning.”

“Not looking forward to it?”

Hakyeon paused, stuffing a good third of his sandwich into his mouth. “No, I don’t mind that flight. It’s quick and routine, I’ll probably be back here before noon.” He swallowed. “It’s the extra down-time that gets me.”

“What do you mean?” Jaehwan looked up. Hakyeon wrinkled his nose.

“I’m almost at my maximum flight hours for the month,” he complained. “I’ll have to take most of next week off.”

“Want to pick up my shifts at the bar? I can take that free time off your hands.”

“Oh-- If I could…!” Hakyeon threw his head back and laughed, a dramatic touch to his words. When he looked back at Jaehwan he studied the bartender, smile falling a bit. “I envy you sometimes, you know?”

Jaehwan fell silent at the change in tone.

“You’re grounded-- you have a place you belong. Even when I’m here, I never feel like going home. That apartment I rent, it’s not a _ home _ anyway. I’m never _ there _. The Tokyo Marriott feels more familiar than that place,” he sighed. “It’s depressing. Feels unlived in.”

“What about a roommate?” Jaehwan heard himself say, cringing internally at the juvenile suggestion. The man was a pilot nearing his thirties, not some college drop-out hard up for cash. Hakyeon however, perked up.

“What-- someone to... welcome me home?” he smirked, voice dropping. “Why do I need that, _ you’re _ always happy enough to see me.”

Jaehwan rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop the grin spreading across his face. He leaned in, mimicking Hakyeon’s salacious tone. “I’m a bartender. I'm in it for the tips. Drop me a few extra bills next time and see how friendly I can get--”

Hakyeon laughed again, but Jaehwan caught the way his eyes flashed in curiosity before he turned back to his sandwich. They both finished eating-- Jaehwan folding up his leftovers, and Hakyeon tossing his empty wrapper into the trash bin next to him. After a long yawn, the pilot stood up and gave Jaehwan a light shove to his shoulder.

“Alright, I need to get some shut-eye. I’ll see you around, Jaehwan,” he said, then turned to leave. Jaehwan watched him go, trying to ignore the tug on his heart as he disappeared into the crowd.

“See you around.”

* * *

As expected, the rest of the month passed without a visit from Hakyeon-- but then another, and a _ third _ passed. At first Jaehwan took to innocently loitering around the terminal, showing up to his shifts early and finding excuses to stay late. Then, he’d started to take the train over to Terminal 2 during his breaks, rationalizing that yes, Cafe Ami’s sandwiches _ were _worth the trip, despite his distaste for western cuisine. However, as the weather grew colder and the end of the year approached, he found himself settling back into his old routine. Hakyeon was right after all-- he was grounded here. To his job, to his bills… the monotony of daily life and endless foreign faces passing through his bar.

“You still haven’t used your vacation days,” Seoyoon said one particularly chilly day in November. She tapped her finger against the clipboard in her hands. “Mr. Park’s going to complain if you try to roll them over to next year.”

Jaehwan grunted a non committal response, polishing a row of pint-sized glasses. 

“You know we get a discount with the domestic airlines, why don’t you go somewhere?” she pressed further. “I would, but I used all of mine for my sister’s wedding last month…”

“I’ll think about it,” Jaehwan pulled the clipboard from her hands, ignoring the woman’s protests. Admittedly, she was right. If he didn’t take the days he’d likely lose them, but for some reason the thought was unappealing. He walked around the bar back towards the back office, feet slowing as Hakyeon’s voice echoed through his mind.

_ “...It’s the extra down-time that gets me.” _

He mulled over the memory as he hung the clipboard back in its place, staring at the proposed schedule for December. He’d joked to Hakyeon about picking up his shifts, but he hadn’t realized how similar he felt-- lonely, albeit for different reasons. Unlike Hakyeon, he was comfortable in his empty apartment. It was the thought of an empty plane or bus seat next to him, the want to explore new places with someone by his side that left an ache in his chest.

Squaring his shoulders, Jaehwan took a deep breath pulled a pen from his apron’s front pocket and crossed his name off of four days at the beginning of the month. Clearly the pilot had moved on, either grown more comfortable spending time outside the airport or found someone else to share said time with. Shouldn’t he take a leap of faith and do the same?

“Seoyoon, you and Sanghyuk can cover my shifts between the fifth and the ninth, right?” he asked, returning to the front of the bar. Seoyoon looked up from the register.

“Sure, just make sure Park signs off on it,” she said. Jaehwan nodded and clocked out.

“I’m grabbing lunch, be back in thirty.”

Once outside the bar, Jaehwan looked towards the train to Terminal 2, then turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction. He felt buoyant, cheerful for the first time in weeks. Passing back outside security, he stepped up to Korean Air’s front desk and pulled his employee ID card from his wallet.

“I’d like a flight. December fifth,” he pushed the card forward towards a young, uniformed attendant. The girl smiled and cocked her head. 

“A flight to…?”

Jaehwan thought for a moment, then blurted out the first domestic destination that came to mind. “Jeju. Is anything available?”

“Hmm--” the attendant’s fingers moved rapidly over her station’s keyboard. “Let’s see. The morning flights are all booked, but the evening flight is usually--”

“Evening is fine,” he interrupted her. “And my discount?”

“Of course.” While she double checked his ID, Jaehwan handed her his credit card. After a few more taps of her index finger, she printed him a receipt. “Here you go, Mr. Lee. Be sure to arrive with enough time to check in and pass through security, but--” she blushed, looking down at his ID. “I’m sure you already knew that.”

Jaehwan smiled, folding the receipt and tucking it back into his wallet next to his credit card.

“Thanks,” he gave the attendant a bow, and she returned the gesture. Feeling as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, he headed back inside the terminal, a smile on his lips.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!! Comments and kudos are always welcome, or you can find me on twitter @kimbbwan <3


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehwan takes his vacation to Jeju.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading as always <3

**2.**

The day of his self-ordered vacation, Jaehwan found himself rushed and unbalanced as morning turned to afternoon. “Toothbrush, tooth_ paste _ , comb, aftershave,” he mumbled, packing a few last minute supplies. Running a hand through his hair, he looked down at his bright yellow carry-on suitcase. Second thoughts whispered through the back of his mind but he pushed them away-- it was _ entirely _ too late to reconsider. In the end, when he walked through the airport’s large glass doors a few hours later, his apprehension waned into cautious excitement.

“Lee!” Security Officer Kim beckoned him out of the civilian line after he checked in. “What are you doing over there? Come on, come on.”

Jaehwan bowed in apology to the family behind him as he ducked under the stanchion’s fabric banding and moved into the employee check. “I’m not here to work, for _ once _,” he gave the portly man a grin. “Are you sure--”

“Save it,” Kim shushed him, lifting his carry-on onto the security station’s conveyor belt. “But I expect a round on you when you get back…”

“Alright, alright,” Jaehwan laughed and walked through the metal detector. He grabbed his luggage once it passed through the station’s scanner and gave the officer a nod. “It’s a deal.”

Satisfied, Kim waved him on and Jaehwan headed further into the terminal. He checked the ticket tucked safely into his passport, then made his way towards his boarding gate. Glancing over the crowd of passengers already lined up at the gate’s entrance, all guilt for skipping out of the civilian line faded away. He was _ just _ in time.

“Welcome, Mr. Lee,” the gate’s attendant scanned his ticket and handed it back to him. “Have a safe flight!”

Jaehwan nodded, continuing down the boarding ramp. The plane was small; he quickly found his seat and pushed his carry-on underneath. After settling in and fastening his seatbelt, he took a deep breath. Finally, he was here. On his way. Taking some much needed time to--

<<_ This is Cha Hakyeon, your captain speaking-- _>>

The cabin’s overhead speakers crackled to life and Jaehwan’s pulse skipped a beat.

<<_ Thank you for choosing Korean Air this fine Thursday evening. We are, fortunately, on schedule for take-off. Weather conditions are currently favorable, but a low pressure system is forming over Jeju International so don’t get _ too _ comfortable-- _>>

He felt his cheeks warm at Hakyeon’s typically laid back humor. He looked around but the majority of passengers around him were absorbed in other activities-- turning off their phone or browsing a magazine.

<<_ As we taxi, please direct your attention to the front of the cabin for a brief safety demonstration. Enjoy the ride, and again, thank you for choosing Korean Air. _>>

The speakers snapped off and Jaehwan watched the mandatory safety briefing in a daze, leaning back in his seat as the plane jolted upwards minutes later. The ensuing sense of weightlessness mirrored his mind while Incheon’s cityscape disappeared from view. It would have been a lie to say he’d never considered the possibility, but he hadn’t actually _ expected _to run into Hakyeon like this. He frowned, imagining the man’s face upon seeing him disembark once they landed in Jeju. Would he be happy to see him? The memory of their effortless rapport initially had him convinced so, but as the miles ticked by his resolve began to fade. Maybe he should let things be.

When the plane began to dip downwards and Hakyeon announced their descent, Jaehwan’s mind was made up. He steeled himself for their landing into the incoming storm, exhaling in relief once the plane’s tires gently made contact with the tarmac. After following the queue of passengers off the plane towards the gate’s exit he slowed, waiting for the crowd to move past him, then the flight attendants, then finally--

“Lee Jaehwan--” Hakyeon’s eyes were wide as he turned around the corner. He nearly collided with the waiting bartender, but quickly recovered and cracked a roguish smile. “What are you doing here? Don’t tell me you were on _ my _flight and didn’t tell me. I would have made the landing more interesting.”

Jaehwan felt the tension locking his shoulders drain away at Hakyeon’s words, his comfortable familiarity despite the time between their last meeting present as usual. Still, something was different-- the man hovering next to him in the uncertain way Jaehwan normally did, caught off guard by the unexpected encounter.

“I had too many vacation days stacked up,” he answered, grabbing his carry-on and continuing out the gate’s exit. Hakyeon fell in step next to him.

“Forced to take them before the end of the year?” The pilot took his hat off, combing his fingers through his hair. It was shorter now, dyed a light brown.

“Something like that.”

“Well-- I suppose you could have done _ worse _ than Jeju,” Hakyeon laughed. “Where are you staying?”

Jaehwan’s smile fell. That was a detail he’d overlooked. “Well… I--”

“Stay at the Ramada. I’m headed that way to check in. I’ll get you my discount.”

“Oh, you don’t have to--”

“Come on, Jaehwan, there are benefits to being friends with a pilot. _ Enjoy them _.”

“...Alright,” Jaehwan grinned, then pulled on his coat and followed Hakyeon out into the frigid rain. They ducked into one of the taxis lined up outside of the airport’s awning. Hakyeon gave the man directions and he shifted into gear, driving in towards the city.

Ten minutes later, the cab slowed again and Jaehwan nervously stepped out underneath the hotel’s covered entrance. The Ramada was much nicer than he was prepared for, lobby bright white and gold, already decorated in sparkling lights for the winter holiday season. Hakyeon seemed to know at least half the establishment’s staff, greeting the doorman by name and playfully tipping his hat towards the two women behind the reception desk.

“Long time no see, ladies,” he winked, dropping his own overnight bag next to him. He handed over his ID and nudged his head in Jaehwan’s direction. “I need a room for him too, if there’s anything available.”

“Of course, Mr. Cha,” the older of the two smiled down at her computer. “It looks like we have a suite down the hall from your room, but it needs to be on the company account in order to get your discount.”

“That’s fine. Go ahead,” he said, then turned his head towards Jaehwan, intercepting his protests before they began. “You can just pay me the difference, I’ll invoice it to the union later.”

Jaehwan crossed his arms, but nodded. Once they were both checked in they headed towards the lobby elevators. “Thank you,” Jaehwan said, dusting ice from his coat as the gold doors opened. “I owe you one.”

“Don’t mention it,” Hakyeon double checked his room number and pressed the 5th floor button. He leaned back against the railing behind him as the elevator began to move, facing Jaehwan. “Though I wouldn’t complain to dinner, if you feel like evening the score. Unless… you’re meeting someone here?”

“No,” Jaehwan shook his head. “I mean-- no I’m not meeting anyone. Dinner’s fine as long as its--”

“Relax, I won’t burn a hole in your wallet,” Hakyeon laughed. He held the sliding doors open as they arrived at their floor and followed Jaehwan down the hallway. “But your call-- I’ll be in the lobby downstairs later if you feel like it. If not, no pressure.” The pilot shrugged, stopping in front of his room and sliding his key into the door. “Either way, enjoy the room, okay?”

Jaehwan gave the pilot a wave as the man slipped into his room. He glanced at his own key and walked another few meters before sliding the card into a door marked _ 534 _.

* * *

After a hot shower, Jaehwan wrapped a towel around his waist and dried his hair. He looked into the suite’s bathroom mirror, contemplating Hakyeon’s offer. The question wasn’t whether he would accept-- what else would he do, stuck in on a rainy evening without any plans-- but rather to what end. While the relationship between him and Hakyeon had always been somewhat flirtatious, he’d never dared assume the man’s intentions. Here, however, in a foreign place, already so far out of his comfort zone… he was feeling bold.

He stepped out into the suite’s main room and opened his luggage, thumbing through the wrinkled clothes. Jeans, an oversized hoodie, a patterned t-shirt to sleep in-- why hadn’t he packed anything nicer? After dumping nearly all the carry-on’s contents onto the bed he held up a black jacket. It was just barely on the right side of chic versus cheap, but over his plain white shirt it worked well enough. He pulled on a matching pair of black jeans and made his way downstairs.

Walking out into the hotel lobby, Hakyeon was nowhere to be found, but a quick glance across into the Ramada’s connected bar and lounge revealed a familiar figure arguing with a rather nonplussed looking server, gesturing down at the glass in front of him. The pilot was still dressed in his uniform, although he’d left the hat upstairs.

“Now _ he _ knows how to make one of these,” he dragged Jaehwan into the seat next to him by the shoulder as the bartender approached. “Let him show you how it’s done--”

Jaehwan waved his hand at the frustrated employee, giving the woman an apologetic smile. “Just a gin and tonic for me,” he said, sliding his card from his wallet. “I’ll cover his next round too.” 

“Too much juice,” Hakyeon sighed once the server turned away. “Your drinks are always much stronger, and now I’m starting to wonder why.”

“Is that a complaint?” Jaehwan matched Hakyeon’s teasing with a barb of his own. “I can hold back next time, if you can’t handle it.”

Hakyeon laughed but cocked an eyebrow, looking Jaehwan over. “You’re different today,” he said, stirring the ice in his glass with a thin red straw. Jaehwan thanked the server as she returned with his order then turned his head.

“You’ve just never seen me outside of my work uniform until now,” he tugged at the pilot’s sleeve. “Though it seems I can’t say the same.”

“Most people prefer the uniform,” Hakyeon answered, smoothing the navy blue fabric back into place. “Some even _ request it _.”

Jaehwan snorted into his drink at the comment but Hakyeon ignored him. “I’m serious, what are you doing here? I never thought you the type to travel alone,” he continued. “It’s all so… whimsical. No-- spontaneous.” 

“Spontaneous,” Jaehwan sounded the word out. “I guess that was kind of my goal here.” When he lifted his head again Hakyeon was staring at him with the same flash of curiosity as he had when they’d shared his Cafe Ami sandwich, back in the warm glow of fall. Jaehwan felt an elusive pull between them, but just as soon as it arrived the moment was gone.

“How’s that working out for you?” the pilot turned back to his cocktail and opened up a menu.

“Hmm. I don’t know yet.”

“Well, the night’s still young,” he flipped through the menu’s glossy pages. “Anyway, you’re my meal ticket this evening, Mr. Lee-- what are we having?”

“You decide,” Jaehwan finished his drink and watched the man read over the wide array of options. It was oddly endearing, the methodical way he browsed through his choices, picky as ever, refusing to settle for anything less than _ exactly _ what he wanted.

“You sure?” he asked, but was already waving the server over, pointing down at a photo on the top of the page. “The large mixed plate, and an order of vegetable tempura too,” he ordered for the both of them. “Extra ginger on the side.”

Jaehwan tapped his empty glass as well and the woman nodded, returning the menu to its place as she walked away.

* * *

A long story about one of Hakyeon’s ill fated layovers in Thailand and several complaints later, their order arrived. The ‘large mixed plate’ turned out to be a large mixed plate of _ sushi _, not something Jaehwan was in the mood for, but the side of tempura and the rush of his second drink made the meal more palatable. Hakyeon tried each of the various colorful rolls of fish, eel and rice, with equally colorful commentary.

After they'd cleared the plate, he paid the bill. Hakyeon hadn’t exactly lived up to his promise not to spend too much, but Jaehwan didn’t mind. He felt relaxed as he followed him towards the lobby’s elevators, body warm and belly pleasantly full. Hakyeon stopped in front of the elevator’s interior panel and frowned. 

“Fifth floor,” Jaehwan reminded him. The man laughed, rubbing his blushed nose as he pressed the button.

“These hotels-- it all runs together sometimes, you know?”

“Really? You con some poor man into a free dinner this often?” Jaehwan countered. Hakyeon shrugged, stepping closer as he balanced himself against the elevator’s upward motion.

“‘Some man?’ You wound me, no-- you wound _ yourself _, Jaehwan.”

Jaehwan smiled, but felt himself drawn towards Hakyeon again, captivated by the dark brown eyes looking up at him. It was maddening, the way the man skirted around him like a moth to light, only to pull back away into the darkness. Already his gaze was dropping downwards, the moment leaving them, head turning away. Over their shared dinner, watching him playfully push half of the mixed sushi rolls onto his plate only to steal his favorites back again, it had finally hit Jaehwan-- catching Hakyeon was akin to catching lightning in a bottle. This time, he was ready.

“Stop,” he grabbed the pilots chin, moving his head back to face his. “What am I then? What am I to you?”

Hakyeon’s eyes widened, searching his own first in shock, then with a bare authenticity that Jaehwan had never seen from him before.

“I… I don’t know.”

The elevator’s doors dinged open, but neither of them moved. Jaehwan stared back at the other man with a determination that had been building ever since he’d seen the pilot’s pleasantly surprised expression at the airport four hours ago. He leaned in.

“Don’t you want to find out?”

Hakyeon stood speechless. Then, just as the elevator’s doors began to close again he threw his arm across the metal threshold, hauling Jaehwan after him out into the hall towards his room. He fumbled with his keycard, muted noises of frustration echoing along the hallway’s patterned walls, until at last they were inside. Jaehwan turned around, backing him up until he heard the door’s mechanical lock click shut. Hakyeon dropped the keycard onto the floor and pulled the younger man’s lips to his.

Finally, _ finally _ tasting what he’d sought for so long, Jaehwan sighed into Hakyeon’s kiss. It was different than he had imagined during the brief moments over the past year he’d allowed himself to wonder. Hakyeon’s lips weren’t pushy or demanding as his outward nature would seem to suggest, but soft and accepting. It was a contrast that had Jaehwan breathless. He ran his hands down Hakyeon’s chest and inside his uniform’s jacket, pulling his hips closer.

“So?” Hakyeon gasped, holding the back of his neck while Jaehwan moved along his jawline, then down his neck. “Wh- which would you prefer?”

Jaehwan raised his head.

“What?”

Hakyeon smirked, confidence restored. He took Jaehwan’s right hand from his waist and placed it over the knot of his striped tie instead.

“Uniform on-- or off?”

Confusion shifting to amusement, Jaehwan laughed, slowly dragging the tie’s knot downwards until the thin, silky fabric fell away.

“_ Off. _”

* * *

Once lying securely in the embrace of cool sheets and warm arms, Jaehwan closed his eyes, trying to preserve the feel of Hakyeon’s fingers sliding along his arms, the way he smelled, the soft noises of another body next to him.

“I’m not good at this, you know,” Hakyeon shifted closer. Jaehwan opened his eyes again and turned his head.

“What? That's--”

“No, no, no--” Hakyeon placed a hand on the bartender’s chest. “I’m not good at… _ this _,” he motioned between them. “My schedule-- I mean, I don’t normally… stay in one place very long.”

Jaehwan considered his meaning, the subtext behind his words, before speaking. “I know,” he said, meeting the pilot’s gaze.

“I took a vacation myself recently,” Hakyeon continued, tone apologetic. “For a month. That’s why I… well I just needed some time, I guess.” The man shrugged and turned away, but Jaehwan understood his apology.

“Did you find what you were looking for?”

“Not really… I--”

“How long is your layover here?” Jaehwan interrupted suddenly. “When are you flying back?”

“Tomorrow morning,” Hakyeon looked back up at Jaehwan. “Eleven thirty.”

“Can you get me on the flight?”

“What? Probably, but you just--”

“Get me on the flight, then spend the weekend with me,” Jaehwan smiled. “Not here, but in Incheon. _ Home _.”

“I- I have a flight on Sunday.”

“But not Saturday?

“Half the weekend then. A day,” he pressed further, nosing at Hakyeon’s neck. He could feel the man’s defenses cracking, his whispers slipping through, coaxing him to open up and for once, _let someone in_. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Hah-- I’ve heard that before,” Hakyeon said, but let Jaehwan’s hands roam through his hair, reveling in the attention. “I’ll… think about it.”

“That’s all I ask,” Jaehwan murmured, then reached up to turn off the light, content to let the moment rest as it were-- the two of them, together.

.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eight months later, Hakyeon flies back into Incheon and makes his way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I decided to write the epilogue from Hakyeon's point of view, but I thought it would be a nice way to end things. Thank you for reading-- I hope I did this pair justice and a special thank you to @zeze_moonlight for inspiring me to write them!! <3

**Epilogue**

Switching off the last few controls in front of him, Hakyeon smiled as the plane powered down, engines groaning to a stop underneath his feet. He loved his job-- the excitement of exotic locales and a schedule that kept him on his toes. Growing up a stifled only child of two working parents, he’d spent countless hours alone in front of the television, taking in the tales of faraway places and dreaming of the day he could just spread his wings and _ explore _. Tonight, however, he was happy to be flying back into Incheon.

“Hey, Cha,” his co-pilot stood up next to him. “Want my flight to Singapore next Friday?”

“No thanks,” Hakyeon shook his head. “But ask Park Jaeho. I heard he was looking to pick a few up.”

“What-- too many hours logged this month _ already _?” the man laughed as they stepped out of the cockpit and off the plane, walking down the jetbridge. Hakyeon grinned.

“Not this month. I’ve just got plans.”

“Suit yourself,” his colleague gave him a wave once they reached the gate’s exit. “I’ll see you Wednesday then.”

Hakyeon returned the pilot’s farewell and continued further into the terminal. He walked through the lobby, crowded despite the late hour, smiling as he passed by a familiar neon sign. The thought of a quick nightcap was tempting, but he headed out past security instead towards the AREX station. He flashed his Express pass and boarded, leaning back into his seat once the train jumped to life.

As he sped towards Seoul, Hakyeon’s thoughts drifted-- strangely enough-- to the future. It wasn’t often he considered where life might take him, but the subject had been on his mind lately, nagging in the back of his mind like an itch he couldn’t quite reach. He tapped his fingers against the train’s armrest until about an hour later the vehicle slowed. After a quick taxi ride into Mapo he took off his jacket and walked into a tall high rise, the weather breezy, but warm.

He smoothed his hair along his ears while he took the elevator up to the third floor and walked down the hallway, sighing as he entered his security code into the last door on the right.

“Mm?” His eyes narrowed upon seeing the apartment’s internal lighting on. He quietly shut the door behind him and slipped his shoes off before walking into the apartment’s main room, softening at the sight.

“Jaehwan, you’re still up?”

The man was sitting hunched over the room’s center table, sleeves rolled up the way he favored them, a mess of paper covering the table and spilling over onto the carpeted floor. He looked up at the sound of Hakyeon’s voice, eyes lighting up in a way that made the pilot’s heart flutter.

“Yeah, sorry-- I was looking over some of these financials,” he said, gathering up the spreadsheets around him. Hakyeon rolled his eyes and watched for a moment before begrudgingly kneeling in a bid to help.

“This place is always a mess anytime I leave for more than twelve hours,” he complained. Jaehwan laughed, swatting his hands away.

“I thought you liked the clutter. You said it was ‘charming,’ remember? Besides, you can always stay at your place in Incheon if it’s this late…”

“And _ you _ could have bought a bar in Incheon instead of moving all the way out here,” he shot back, wrinkling his nose at the mention of his own apartment. He handed Jaehwan a stack of printed receipts and sat down next to him.

“Look--” he loosened his uniform’s tie as he continued. “I was just thinking about that earlier.”

“Thinking about what-- the bar? I know it’s a lot right now, but once I get it up and running--”

“No,” Hakyeon interrupted. “My apartment. I’m thinking of selling it.”

Jaehwan slowly closed the binder in front of him and turned his head. “Oh?”

“When was the last time I was even there?”

“You’re thinking of… renting near here or…” Jaehwan trailed off, voice uncertain. Hakyeon huffed in annoyance and threw his head back, looking up at the ceiling. He wasn’t used to being the one asking these questions, asking for _ more _, but Jaehwan’s easy-going attitude about their relationship had a way of testing his pride.

“You know what I mean,” he answered finally, keeping his voice strong despite the blush spreading across his cheeks. “I like staying here, coming home to this… ‘clutter.’”

Jaehwan laughed, but then looked down, examining his nails as if suddenly entranced by the clipped keratin. Hakyeon felt his stomach flip. He should have known better, he should have never--

“Home,” Jaehwan said softly, so softly Hakyeon was forced to lean inwards to hear him. “You called this place _ home _.”

Hakyeon froze. He hadn’t realized it, but somewhere over the course of the past eight months, Jaehwan’s apartment seemed to have become just that to him. A place he missed while he was away and enjoyed returning to. It was at times messy, disorganized in a way Hakyeon wasn’t used to, yet full of memories-- lazy nights spent together with a movie on the couch, Jaehwan throwing out a burned attempt at cooking one of Hakyeon’s favored foreign meals… even this moment right now, simply coming home to find someone waiting for him was irreplaceable in a way he found hard to describe.

“I did,” he answered finally, surprised by the resolve in his own voice. “It… it is. As long as I’m wel--”

Jaehwan raised his head again and touched Hakyeon’s chin, reminiscent of how he had all those months ago in a golden Jeju elevator. He pulled him in, silencing him with a kiss.

“You’re always welcome here, Hakyeon,” he said. “Took you long enough to realize it, though.”

Hakyeon returned the triumphant expression on Jaehwan’s face with a sheepish smile, letting the man have this small victory. 

“...I suppose it did.”

.


End file.
